Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) vs Karai
Shadow vs Karai is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Shadow, the Deadly Heylin Warrior from Xiaolin Chronicles against Karai, the Lethal Kunoichi from TMNT 2012. Description Xiaolin Chronicles vs TMNT 2012! Its a showdown between two deadly reptilian villainess! Who will be the victor? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: When it comes to saving the world, there were always those who oppose the common good. Boomstick: Villains like Wiz here. Wiz: Oh come on! Why do I always get stuck with the--- Boomstick: ---And these troublesome bunch were always a thorn on the heroes’ side. And what better way these nasty evildoers could do to worsen the day? Is by clouding the good guys thoughts with a femme fatale! Wiz: Like Shadow, the Clandestine Heylin Maiden. Boomstick: And Karai, the Snaky Lady Shinobi. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shadow (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown - Chasing Dyris*) Boomstick: A long time ago, an epic love story blossomed between good and evil---''' Wiz: ---AHEM! 'Boomstick: Hmm? Oh, wrong script. Hehe. Ahem. A long time ago, an epic duel between good and evil began. ' Wiz: Xiaolin Grand Master, Dashi fought the evil Heylin Sorceress, Wuya and their battle became the first legendary showdown. '''Boomstick: Like all poor villains, the Heylin witch lost and was sealed in a puzzle-like springy-type thingamajig. Wiz: With Wuya gone, the Heylin side suffered a devastating blow. Boomstick: However, evil still looms over the land and awaits from the shadows. Wiz: Hoping to prevent his mystical artifacts from evil clutches, Grand Master Dashi hid them around the world and established a long line of Xiaolin Warriors to safeguard it and battle the Heylin should they ever be a threat once more. Boomstick: And boy, he was right! In the course of their treasure hunting, the Xiaolin Warriors encountered many flavors of opponents, most belong to the Heylin side. Wiz: And among their enemies, one of them gave the Xiaolin Warriors a hard time. Boomstick: It was Jack Spicer wasn’t it? That dude's annoying. Or it was probably Mr. Bean. Wiz: Uh...no. Though you're quite right about Hannibal Roy Bean, but he's not exactly who I'm getting at. It was the renegade Xiaolin Warrior turned Heylin. The mighty--- Boomstick: ---Joe Young! Am I right? Wiz: ... Boomstick: What? Wiz: What my co-host meant, was Chase Young, the Heylin Head-Honcho. Boomstick: Oww... okay. *Sigh* Next time Mr. Bean... next time. Wiz: Chase Young was once on the side of good. A master martial artist and a seasoned warrior, Chase with Master Monk Guan helped Grand Master Dashi repelled the evil forces of the Heylin. However, Chase was overshadowed by his two best friends in glory and greatness. Boomstick: Hey wait a minute? I thought a hot chick would be fighting in this battle? You didn’t mention to me about some changes! Wiz: Uh, well you see... Shadow's existence is related and stems from Chase Young. And so we will discuss a bit about her progenitor. Boomstick: She's her daughter isn’t she? Wiz: Err... You'll soon find out. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown - The Evil Within*) Boomstick: I see... Then I'll just go along with it for now. I'm kind of interested in this Chase Young dude anyway. In a badass kind of way I mean. Ahem. So in order to surpass them, instead of achieving more heroic feats like beating the crap out of more badguys, Chase instead took a shortcut by siding with the Heylin and gained tremendous powers! I mean I would too, seeing as---''' Wiz: ---But at a great cost. In exchange for great power, Chase sold his soul and allegiance by drinking the forbidden Lao Mang Lone Soup, turning him evil. '''Boomstick: Being immortal, having mystical mambu-jumbo, and the ability to turn into a lizard man? I'd say it’s worth it! Wiz: Chase is indeed capable of battling the Xiaolin Warriors by himself, but sometimes, he needed allies for good measure. Boomstick: Feeling lonely, Chase sometimes employs the nefarious Jack Spicer to do his evil bidding. But seeing as Jack is more annoying than useful, Chase decided to discard him like yesterday's trash and pulled off an Adam and Eve move instead. Oh, I see what you meant now. Wiz: Chase molded a female companion to his own liking from one of his ribs, and magically grows the infant into an adult in less than a second. Boomstick: And guess what name he gave to his female companion? ' ''Chase: '' ' '' Rise my evil one! Rise in the form of---'' ' ''Shadow: ' '' ---the mighty Shadow. Boomstick: Yup. No need to guessed it. That seems kinda generic... Wiz: Though, she was first introduced as Willow... Boomstick: I prefer that name instead... Anyway, being born from Chase's own flesh, Will--- I mean, SHADOW, inherited some of Chase’s physiology, fighting prowess, and mystical abilities. Besides having superhuman traits, she is also capable of doing magic type stuff too. Like turning into a hot teenage girl. Wiz: Shadow has the ability to shapeshift. She cleverly disguise herself as a damsel in distress and lured the Xiaolin Warriors in rescuing her. She then introduced herself as Willow to them and wanted to join their ranks. Boomstick: With 95% of the guy’s approval and only 5% against her joining, Shadow easily infiltrated the Xiaolin as a trainee. Having Chase's Kung-Fu DNA, Shadow also inherited his martial arts skills and put them to good use on the Xiaolin's grueling trials. ''' Wiz: Adding a bit of flirtation to the touch, Shadow seduced her way to almost becoming an honorary Xiaolin Warrior. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown the Game - Epic Intense 01*) '''Boomstick: Until she decided to show her true colors and betrayed them for her lover. Devious one, isn’t she? Wiz: With her betrayal, the Xiaolin side suffered a great loss. Boomstick: Literally! Because of one chick, the whole Xiaolin temple got destroyed and Master Dashi's magical trinkets were lost to the Heylin. The Xiaolin's current master also left his pupils and goes on vacation, leaving them searching for a new sanctuary. What a dick. Wiz: A huge victory for the Heylin side. Boomstick: And it only took one night to do it too! Wuya would be proud! Wiz: Shadow also has the power to duplicate hand-held objects, is very agile, nimble, acrobatic, able to jump and leap high in a single bound, and could glide through the air. Boomstick: And just like Chase, Shadow possess reptilian characteristics. She has a long tongue for catching her prey, is highly seductive, and can use her hair as a weapon! Wiz: Shadow's hair is very strong and durable. She can grow her hair longer and uses it to her advantage by grabbing and throwing her opponents. Her hair is also pretty sharp enough and can be use as a sword. Boomstick: She also use them to her leverage in reaching and jumping further distances, and also serves as a satchel for storing a variety of things within their thick locks. Wiz: It can also be use as a means of transportation via teleporting. Boomstick: How convenient! Man! I wanted hair like that! (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown the Game - General Intense 01*) Wiz: She can also alter the size of an object, people, and even herself, through her eye beam or black smoke. Shadow can also detect her surroundings and is sharp and cunning. Boomstick: Oh, she’s sharp alright. Besides being very nimble and stealthy, Shadow could further infiltrate the enemy by going into... the shadows. Wiz: More like she can turn into a shadow herself and slithers on the ground. Boomstick: Like a moving shadow! Wiz: Right. She can also blend with darkness in where she can absolutely appear in any specific location as long as there is a shade of darkness within that area, using them as a form of teleportation. Boomstick: Hey now… That’s just cheating! She has two ways of teleporting! Wiz: Indeed. She is an elusive combatant. But not only that, Shadow also possesses minor telepathy powers, though she only uses this to interact with Chase through head contact or hissing. Boomstick: What a bunch of weirdoes! They should just kissed for crying out loud! Ahem. Excuse me there... Wiz: She also has a unique ability that let's her copy the effects of a Shen Gong Wu's power. Showned when she brought back the Woozy Bunny's effects on a sane Kimiko, making her silly again. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown the Game - General Intense 02*) Boomstick: And of course, Shadow goes to battle by wearing a presumably light body armor, and wielding her iconic and signature weapon. The magnificent Blue Moon Blade! Shadow uses this glorious blade with precision and swift movement, as the blade is very light to handle, despite its appearance, and is pretty sharp in cutting anything or any poor soul in her path. The blade is so sharp, its capable of cutting the Medusa’s Comb strands, which are pretty durable, like wet paper! Did I also mentioned that her blade glows in the dark? Wiz: Regarding the Medusa Comb, as the Heylin gained possession of the Shen Gong Wu's, Shadow took an interest on the comb. Boomstick: But Wiz! Aren't the Heylin capable of using any Shen Gong Wu as Omi stated? Wiz: Well, that seems to be in conflict towards Shadow and the rest of the enemies the Xiaolin's have fought. As most enemies they encountered are capable of using it like any other, despite the majority being on the Heylin side. Boomstick: Well, Jack does use them a lot when battling the Xiaolin Warriors, and even Wuya herself. So... Wiz: Exactly. Now, back to the Shen Gong Wu. The Medusa Comb can extend its teeth into long and stringy strands. This strands are pretty durable and can’t be cut easily. It entangles on the enemy and traps them. Though, this could backfire on its user if they lack focus. Shadow can further use the comb to dazzle and entrance her opponent by combing her hair with it. The actual usage of a comb... (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown the Game - Showdown 01*) Boomstick: Shadow is an incredibly deadly lady. As Willow, she easily seduces the boys, perfectly slices cheese with her bare hands, easily strides through trees, endured hot and cold temperature being poured on her, and casually crossed an alligator infested swamp! How daring! I kind of like her now! Wiz: She casually spars with Chase Young, though she is not as good as Chase in terms of combat, she is capable of holding her own, and on few occasions, even overwhelmed the Xiaolin Warriors and Chase Young himself. Boomstick: Well... an unstable one at that at least. Wiz: Shadow specializes most in swiftness, nimbleness, and agility. She snuck past through the Xiaolin Warriors without them noticing her presence, infiltrated their vault, and stole all their Shen Gong Wu. Boomstick: Shadow is also fast enough to react and intercept Kimiko on using her Shen Gong Wu, fast enough to caught up to Jack’s RV, swiftly caught a falling kettle and even Pingpong with one hand. Nice catch! Though, she threw cheeseball right after she caught him. Wiz: She’s also fast enough to run on water, detect Jack’s spybot spying on them, caught it using her tongue, and chomps it to bits. Boomstick: She also has razor sharped teeth!? Wiz: Shadow casually destroyed Jackbots with her strikes, caught and slams both Omi and Pingpong at each other. Although she is not as strong as Chase, who could lift an RV and a giant boulder with ease, as well as swing a giant dragon around, Shadow is capable of pulling and dragging that said giant dragon (Dojo) by the tail. Boomstick: With her lover, they raided and successfully destroyed the Xiaolin Temple, and fought the Xiaolin Warriors in a Xiaolin Showdown. Though she has a spotty win/loss record, but let it never be said that she is capable of matching her opponents in battle. She took hits from the Xiaolin Warriors and recovers right back up, tanked Omi’s torpedo blast… hehehehe… blocked and dodged her lover’s strikes, and endured being knocked right into metal a couple of times. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown - The New Order*) Wiz: During their course towards world domination, the Heylin couple's relationship began to strain. Boomstick: It was Jack Spicer's fault, wasn't it? Wiz: I highly doubt that. It was probably in regards with the Lao Mang Lone Soup, to which Shadow craves for, and probably due to her hazy memories. Shadow began to harbor doubts towards her creator. Boomstick: After a series of events, regarding with the Dragon Soup to which Shadow finally got a taste of, and Chase’s sudden unusual stupidity, Shadow decided to cut ties with her allegiance to Chase. Wiz: Having drink from the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which is said to enhance the users abilities to unnatural levels, it instead showed Shadow a strange vision. After the revelation, added her creator’s foolishness and abuse, to which she cannot tolerate anymore, Shadow decided to free the Heylin witch, Wuya, and allied herself with her. Boomstick: And together they formed an all-out girl--- hey, wait a minute… where’s the rest of it? Wiz: Oh? Uh, yeah. Her tale ends there. Boomstick: WHAT!? Sonuva… you’ve got to be kidding me! Another goddamn CLIFFHANGER!? Wiz: Ahem, sad to say… yeah. The last we see of Shadow is where she and Princess Kaila run off to parts unknown after Wuya got the sudden urge to kill the Princess. Boomstick: Bummer. Oh well, as awesome as she is, like any other badass women that I encountered, Shadow has flaws. Shadow is prone to envy and jealously, like most women (and Wiz). Wiz: Yeah… Hey!? (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown - Wuya Transforms*) Boomstick: She’s also a bit of sadist herself and a power hungry kind of girl. Not to mention is a bit gullible too. Especially when it comes to camaraderie between girls. Hmm… now I know the real reason why she decided to ditch Chase for Wuya. After all, no one can deny that Wuya is one hot smoking---''' Wiz: ---Shadow is also prideful in her line of work and will do any methods to complete her objective. '''Boomstick: And I would now think twice, or not at all, when going into any shadowy places. The last thing I want, is to encounter a hot chick in the darkness. Hehehe… the things I could do... Wiz: Huh. I don’t know if you’re sometimes playing stupid, or just plain dumb. Boomstick: (Mocks Wiz) You're stupid! '' (Jack and Shadow beat Omi and Ping Pong to the Shen Gong Wu)'' ' ''Jack: ' ''I can’t believe how easy that was. (Jack leans on, getting close to Shadow, and asked her out on a date) ' ''Jack: ' ''Can we go get ice cream afterwards? ' ''Shadow: ' ''Loser! (Shadow punched Jack as he falls off) ' ''Jack: ' ''I thought we have a deal! ' ''Shadow: ' ''Evil girl is proverbial to change her mind. Karai (*Cues: TMNT Legends - Battle 02*) Wiz: Behind the shadows of New York, a secret battle waged between--- Boomstick: ---Gangsters, Mutants, Ninjas, Aliens, Demons, and Monsters! How bizzare! Its like Halloween everyday! Wiz: As unusual as it is, its about to get weirder when the ones fending them off are four humanoid turtles who've somewhat studied ninjutsu. Boomstick: Your'e making this up. Wiz: I wish I did. Boomstick: Seriously!? Wiz: Yes... seriously. Boomstick: Oh... okay then. These "ninja mutant turtles" were pretty good on doing their job. However, one faction gave them a hard time. Wiz: That would be the ninja faction called the Foot Clan. Boomstick: Really? I could've swore that it was the Krang... Wiz: Led by a ninja master covered in blades who called himself, the Shredder--- Boomstick: ---a kitchen utensil? Wiz: Shush, shush. The Foot Clan prove to be a worthy adversary for the ninja turtles. Boomstick: Especially cheesegrader's enforcers. These freaks are too tough and are sometimes difficult for the turtles to handle. And among them, one manage to slip her way into the leader's shell... hehehehe. Wiz: That would be Shredder's daughter, Karai. Boomstick: Yup! Who do you think I meant? Rocksteady? (*Cues:TMNT Legends - Battle 01*) Wiz: Karai at a very young age was trained by Shredder himself and his right hand, Tatsu, in the arts of Ninjutsu. Boomstick: Man, its hard finding a good ninja teacher these days... Wiz: You should try the sewers. With luck, you might find a mutated rat who can teach you that art. Boomstick: (Cocks shotgun) You mocking me, Wiz? Wiz: Ahem. Ninjutsu is composed of eighteen different disciplines. These includes, Stealth, Tactics, Espionage, Concealment, Infiltration, Various Weaponry, Close Quarters Combat, and etc... Boomstick: Being a badass, Karai became highly effecient in her field. Even became Shreadhead's partner and trusting lieutenant after his goons screwed up on their last mission. Wiz: Quick-witted and fearless, Karai achieved the rank of master Kunoichi. Boomstick: In case you didn't know, Kunoichi means "female ninja" in which Karai is a master at. Wiz: Besides ninjutsu, a Kunoichi is also highly trained in using deception to her advantage. Bomstick: In which Karai is also very good at. And of all the turtles she could messed with, she targets none other than their leader, Leonardo. ' ''Ralphael: ' ''Nice going Leo. You protecting her? What is wrong with you? She is bad news. ' ''Leonardo: ' ''No she's not! ' ''Karai: ' ''Yeah, I am. Boomstick: Shredder's an awesome dad. Teaching his daughter to be a deadly vixen and assassin and all... Wiz: Yeah... Karai is shown to be quite acrobatic, flexible, agile, nimble, athletic and clever. Her swordskills are as good as Leonardo, or perhaps even greater. Boomstick: Karai has a habit to observing and analyzing her enemy before making a move on them. And when she does, she applies her combat skills combined with her weaponry. Wiz: Karai uses her Wakizashi blade, a blade shorter than a katana but longer than a tanto blade. Symbolizing her high rank as a Kunoichi of the Foot Clan. Boomstick: And like awesome ninjas, Karai carries a variety of weapons like shurikens, smoke pellets, blinding powder, claws, and spiked shoes. Oh man, that booty of her's is gonna leave a mark. Wiz: Uh... right. Karai wears a black jumpsuit with silver armor fitted for her slender build, a mask, and steel gauntlets. Boomstick: Putting her skills and looks to good use, she gave the turtles a hard time keeping up with her whenever they clashed. (*Cues: TMNT 2012 - Vision Quest*) Wiz: But as Leo and Karai's path continue to cross, they form a friendship that leads to--- Boomstick: ---romance! Wiz: ... the ultimate truth to Karai's past. Boomstick: And that too... Wiz: Karai lived her entire life a lie. As Shredder fed her false information regarding with her mother's death, reversing his role with Splinter so that Karai would vent hatred and swore revenge towards the man who caused her mother's life. Splinter. Boomstick: However! After finding out that her real father is Hamato Yoshi, A.K.A, Splinter, Karai thoughts and decisions became muddled. Wiz: Unlike most literations of Karai, this one in particular is... Boomstick: "Spoiler Alert!" Wiz: Is Splinter's thought-deceased daughter, Miwa. (*Cues: TMNT Legends - Battle 03*) Boomstick: Enough with the mushy info, Wiz! Realizing that Shredhead lied to her and was just using her as a pawn in his revenge against Hamato Yoshi, Karai cut ties with her allegiance to Shredhead and rebelled against him. Wiz: Karai swore vengeance towards Shredder after learning the truth, and attempts to kill her foster father all on her own. Boomstick: Which of course is pretty stupid and straight up suicidal! It's like a midboss taking on the big bad boss in a game! Although she managed to took care most obstacles on the way, she was eventually captured. See! What did I just tell you! Note: Do not let emotion's get the better of you when attempting to kill someone. Oh, believed me. It always never fail when you do. That's what ol granpappy Boomstick always say when he went out for weeks hunting his prey. (*Cues: TMNT Legends - Battle 04*) Wiz: Well, there's some truth to that... but, also a bit disturbing at the same time... Anyway, during the turtles and Splinter's rescue, Shredder carelessly attacked Leonardo, resulting Karai falling into a tank full of mutagen. Boomstick: Karai bathe's in radiotactive ooze, which turned her into a hot... snake creature... Why is she so...ssss-scaly? Wiz: Karai mutated into a white humanoid serpent similar to a naga. Her armor infused to her skin and her arms were turned into serpent heads. In this form, Karai is able to infect lethal poisons through biting and kissing. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind being kissed by her... hehehehe. Wiz: Her deadly toxic venom seeps through the skin in seconds, and is sure to be fatal in a matter of time. What's more, her deadly venom can't be cured by any anti-venoms. ' ''Karai: ' ''My venom is highly toxic in any form. Boomstick: I bet its still worth it! ' ''Casey Jones: ' ''Being cursed sucks worse than being poisoned by Karai. (Casey remembered sharing his hot kissed with Karai) ' ''Casey Jones: ' ''Actually, the getting poisoned part was pretty sweet... (April hit him on the shoulders) ' ''Casey Jones: ' ''Ow! Boomstick: Lucky bastard... Wiz: In case you start thinking any weird innuendo's, she's sixteen... Boomstick: I---''' ' ''Karai: ' ''I know! That's messed up, right? '''Boomstick: Okay... Wiz: Karai in her serpent form, enhances her strength and reflexes. She also gained sharp teeth, capable of ripping a Krangdroid arm off. Boomstick: And her tail can be use to slap her opponent silly or wrapped around them, constricting and crushing them into submission. Wiz: Karai could also produce white snakes, spits venom to blind her victims, and can attack her opponent a few meters using her elongated snake arms. Boomstick: Karai also gained a healing factor that let's her restore her skin and wounds through... shedding. Man, being a mutant has its perks! If not for that going feral and crazy side effect! Wiz: However, her condition is somehow unique compared to the others due to the experemental mutagen spilled into the tank right before Karai fell in. Unlike others who were mutated into mutants by the mutagen, Karai could shift or morph back into her human form and vice versa at will. Boomstick: At least she could turn back into a human. That's something considering at least. Wiz: Shocked and confused after turning into a mutant, Karai fled to parts unknown. Boomstick: Until Shreadhead's goons tracked her down, captured her again, and brainwashed her. Becoming Shredhead's tool... again. Geez, for a ninja, this chick doesn't have tact in regards to concealment. Wiz: No worries though. After some events, Karai was freed from Shredder's control, regained her sanity, and finally allied herself with ninja turtles to take down Shredhead for good. (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan - Armaggon*) Boomstick: Despite her thick feminine frame, Karai is shown capable of taking down mutants like the Ninja Turtles, and even an overgrowned anthropomorphic Rhino armed with heavy weapons, called Rocksteady. I like this guy! Wiz: Using her blade, Karai could slice Krangdroids, Footbots, and Insectoids with a single slash, and is strong enough to ripped off a prison bar, and break free from Chromedome's hold. In her snake form, she casually rips apart Foot soldiers with her snake hands. Bomstick: Karai casually strides across rooftops, capable of jumping high in a single bound, eluded the likes of Tigerclaw, Rahzaar, Fishface, and Leonardo without them noticing her presence, casually evade laser fire, and is fast enough to dodge a bolt of electricity. Wiz: Karai is even capable of surviving long falls, is quick to recover from falling off high elevations, falling through a flight of stairs, and endured being slammed and smashed through wood, steel, and solid concrete. Boomstick: She tanked hits from Elite Footbots, Tigerclaw, and even from Super Shredder! Hell, she even tanked a point blanked explosion right in the face and was knocked hard into steel, and was fine! Wiz: Karai is tough. Boomstick: Stated by our lovable goofy Shredder himself. Wiz: She easily overwhelmed the Ninja Turtles, disarmed Leonardo and April of their weapon, casually took down Foot soldiers, and fought the likes of Tigerclaw, Tatsu, Shredder, and even the demodragon, Kavaxas. Boomstick: Karai is also cunning. She tricked the turtles, and Shredhead, escaped her imprisonment by herself, freed herself off her chains by using her tail as lockpick (Snake form), and casually raided Shredheads establishment's and properties alongside her witchchick partner, and boytoy turtle. Wiz: Uh, right... Karai is also good with Motorbikes, and is suprisingly a good swimmer. She saved her former father, Shredder, and real father, Splinter, from drowning. Boomstick: Karai spends her time practicing and honing her skills. When she's bored patrolling the city, she visits the sewers, and casually spars with her rival/love interest, Zitz... I mean, Leonardo. (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows - Combat 03*) Wiz: Karai is daring and resilient. But she certainly have her share fare of loses. She lost to more experienced and fast fighters like Hun, Tigerclaw, & Tatsu. Boomstick: And despite her capability of taking hits, she is still prone to feeling and being hurt. Wiz: And her healing factor is only limited to curing her skin. Incapable of replacing or fixing broken bones or limbs. Boomstick: Like that time she took a beating from an enraged Super Shredder. Although she survived the onslaught, she was sent to the hospital after with a broken arm. Wiz: And like any normal teenager, she is quite impulsive and reckless at times. Bomstick: Which often led her to trouble or easily captured by the enemy. And like with most haughty girls that I know of, Karai is arrogant, stubborn, and cocky. Wiz: Eventually, Karai with the Ninja Turtles fought and ended Shredder's reign. Karai took over as the head of the reformed Foot Clan, and allied herself with the Ninja Turtles in their plight to battle those that threatens to destroy New York. Nay, the whole World. Boomstick: Karai is one fearsome and venomous kunoichi. ' ''Karai: ' ''So much of my life has been about revenge. ' ''Leonardo: ' ''Let me help. (Karai slowly walks up and leans forward to Leonardo. The latter was anxious) ' ''Karai: ' ''Sorry Leo. (Karai punched Leo to the chest and threw blinding power on his face. Leo caughs and falls down unconscious. Karai leaps to the railway) ' ''Karai: ' ''This ends tonight! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines - Creepy Ambience 3*) Inside a warehouse, a lone female figure was searching for something inside a wooden crate. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Hmm... Aha! I've been looking all over for you! Shadow picked up an amulet. ' ''Shadow: ' ''With this, I will plunged the world into eternal darkness! *Evil Cackle* (*Cues: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines - Dark Asia Combat*) Suddenly, a pebble-like object came flying towards Shadow from the darkness. Hitting the Heylin Warrior as she drops the amulet on the ground. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Coughs* Out of the darkness, a sillouette run towards and delivers a kick to Shadow, knocking her to the opposite darkness. ' ''Karai: ' ''Sorry girl, but I can't let you do that. Karai picked up the amulet. ' ''Karai: ' ''(Better get this thing back to be analyze...) What a weird necklace. Karai hid the amulet in her pocket. ' ''Karai: ' ''But first... Karai slowly walked towards her downed opponent. ' ''Karai: ' ''I'm gonna need some answers from... huh? Seeing her opponent wasn't there, Karai instinctively got her guard up. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Not wise striking me from the shadows... '' Karai quickly threw shurikens towards the voice, but missed their mark. ' Karai: ' ''Tch... ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Cackle* Two can play at that game..! Karai slowly stepped back. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Got you, my little kitten! ' ''Karai: ' ''(!) Karai was suddenly kicked in the back and was knocked into a steel container. She quickly recovers and unsheathed her blade. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* I believe you have something of mine... ' ''Karai: ' ''(Is she a mutant?) If you want it, then come out and get! ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* So be it... Shadow slowly creep towards Karai from the darkness. Karai gripped the handle of her blade tightly. ' ''Karai: ' ''Who... what are you? ' ''Shadow: ' ''Darkness, made flesh... Shadow equipped her blade as it glow in the dark. ' ''Karai: ' ''Nice weapon you got there. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Beautiful, isn't it? Shadow continues forward to Karai, as the latter stalls her opponent with idle banter while preparing to use another smoke pellet to escape. ' ''Karai: ' ''Mind if I take a closer look, then? ' ''Shadow: ' ''Sure, here! Shadow suddenly threw her weapon in the air towards Karai. ' ''Karai: ' ''What the!? Shadow quickly follows suit as she leaps forward and grabs her weapon in the air, preparing to slash down Karai. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Have a taste of it! FIGHT (*Cues: Ninja Blade - Chaos*) Karai quickly threw her smoke pellet on the ground right before Shadow lands with her blade, missing her target as the blade hit the ground. Smoke surrounds Shadow. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Won't work the second time! Shadow spins around with her blade, dispersing the smoke. Shadow lost sight of her opponent. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* You won't get away that easily! Shadow merges with the darkness. While, on the rooftop of a building behind a shade, Karai took a moment to catch her breath. ' ''Karai: ' ''*Panting* That was... really close. ' ''Shadow: ' ''But not close enough! ' ''Karai: ' ''(Huh!?) Shadow suddenly appear besides her and quickly delivers a kick, knocking Karai a few meters. Shadow lunges and unloads a barrage of punches and kicks to her opponent, knocking Karai down on the ground and standing before her. Shadow equip her Blue Moon Blade to finish off Karai. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Perish! Shadow attempts to stab Karai to end the batte early, but the latter quickly slides on time and kick Shadow, knocking her off as she fell off the rooftop. ' ''Karai: ' ''Sayonara. Shadow quickly switches her weapon in mid-air. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Medusa Comb! The combs teeth grew and shoots out a strand that grabs hold onto something that prevents Shadow from plummeting to her death. ' ''Karai: ' ''That was easier than I thought... Karai leans forward to see her opponent, but was face with a kick which knocked her over as Shadow lands back on the roof. ' ''Shadow: ' ''You almost got me there. Karai recovers and quickly threw shurikens towards Shadow, the latter quickly reacted and dodge as she caught some of the incoming projectiles. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Right back at you! Shadow duplicate them and throws it back at Karai. ' ''Karai: ' ''*Gasp* Karai was barely able to avoid all of them and was hit on shoulder. Feeling her wound, Karai kneeled. Shadow switches back to her blade again. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Witness the power of my Blue Moon Blade! Shadow casually slices the water-tank's legs beside her, as the tank slowly fell towards Karai. ' ''Karai: ' ''Oh, great... Karai endured the pain and avoided the tank crushing her by quickly jumping off to another rooftop. ' ''Karai: ' ''*Grunts* Karai rolls after landing. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Impressive... Shadow walked a few paces back as Karai glances over to her shoulder. ' ''Karai: ' ''You've got to be kidding me! Karai saw Shadow jumping off towards her. Karai began to dash off as Shadow pursuits her. ' ''Karai: ' ''Your'e a persistent one, aren't you? Karai casually strides rooftops with Shadow gaining on her tail, almost reaching her. ' ''Karai: ' ''(She's fast!) Take this! Using her good arm, Karai threw shurikens at her pursuer as she leaps to another rooftop. Shadow barely dodges it and was hit on the leg as she stumbles forward. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Why you...! ' ''Karai: ' ''Now were even! Shadow watched her adversary escaped her. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* Agitated, Shadow remove the shuriken from her leg and shrugs it off as she stands. ' ''Shadow: ' ''You won't escape from me, kitten! Shadow turned into a huge shadow and slithers on ground after Karai. (*Cues: Ninja Blade - Speed Chase*) Meanwhile... Karai lands on an alley, hurt. ' ''Karai: ' ''(I think this is far enough...) Far away from her pursuer, Karai pauses to recover from her wound. ' ''Karai: ' ''*Panting* There... Karai healed her arm. ' ''Karai: ' ''(That girl is dangerous...) Who the heck was she, anyway? ' ''Shadow: ' ''Aww... miss me already? ' ''Karai: ' ''(!) Huh!? Shadow lunges at Karai from the darkness and pins her down. ' ''Karai: ' ''How the heck!? ' ''Shadow: ' ''You looked, yummy...! ' ''Karai: ' ''Tch. You really know how to make another girl feel welcome. Shadow attempts to punched Karai's head off, but Karai dodges her punch, leaving the ground shattered. ' ''Karai: ' ''Get off of me! With one forceful kick, Karai shoved back Shadow to the wall as she recovers back up. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* Your'e so cute when your fiesty! I could gobble you up! ' ''Karai: ' ''(Like seriously!?) Look, I appreciate it, but I'm not much into... Shadow quickly lands her knee on Karai's gut before she could finished her sentence. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Fell for it! Shadow delivers another kick which knocked Karai into the opposite wall. Shadow quickly follows-up by unloading a flurry of strikes which Karai have trouble blocking. ' ''Karai: ' ''(Got to turn this around, somehow...) Karai fought back with her own strikes. The two women exchange blows at each other. ' ''Shadow: ' ''I'm beginning to enjoy, this! Shadow's every strike became forceful as she began to overwhelmed her opponent. ' ''Shadow: ' ''You think you can play with the big girls? ' ''Karai: ' ''(At this rate...) I have my moments. Karai quickly gets her blinding powder. ' ''Karai: ' ''This is one of them! Karai threw her blinding powder at Shadow's face, the latter growls and coughs as she was blinded. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Coughs* You'll pay for that! ' ''Karai: ' ''Gladly, with double interest! Karai forcefully kicked Shadow, knocking her hard towards the garbage container. Shadow was injured due to Karai's spiked boots. ' ''Karai: ' ''Not bad... but I've seen better. Seeing her opponent defeated, Karai walked away from her, and began harboring thoughts about the amulet. ' ''Karai: ' ''(What does it do, anyway? Move the moon around?) Yeah, right. Unknowingly to her, Shadow grinned from behind. ' ''Karai: ' (I can't shake off this feeling though... that something is resonating from it...) ' Shadow: ' ''Hey!? You forgot something! ' ''Karai: ' ''(!) What!? As Karai was focused to her thoughts on the item, she turns around to late as she was knocked over by the garbage container all the way to the road. Karai was visible to the pedestrians walking by. ' ''Karai: ' ''(Grunts) Ugh... so much for stealth and secrecy. Shadow creep towards her downed opponent with her Medusa comb in hand. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Never turn your back on the enemy, kitten. Upon hearing the voice, Karai quickly recovers back up. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Come now, no need for this senseless violence to continue. Just hand me back that amulet and this will be all over. Karai look at amulet in her hand. ' ''Karai: ' ''Over my dead body! Karai stashed the amulet back to her pocket and quickly equips her blade. The pedestrians run off screaming after seeing Karai expossing her blade. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Aww... such shame. Have it your way then. Shadow began combing her hair with the Medusa Comb. ' ''Karai: ' ''Heh. This is between us girls... Your'e adorable, stupid, but adorable. Karai attempts to slash her opponent, but pauses on her tracks as she was dazzled by the sight of Shadow combing her hair with the Medusa comb. ' ''Shadow: ' ''(Growls) Your'e adorable... and yummy too! Shadow put the comb in her hair and unloads a flurry of strikes on the staggered Karai, Karai felt every strike as Shadow didn't held back her punches and kicks. ' ''Shadow: ' ''(Growls) Your'e done for! Disarming Karai of her weapon, Shadow executes a palm strike, the sheer force behind the strike knocked Karai all way into a building which appear to be a mini-grocery store. Karai goes into the grocery store through the glass, shattering it. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Huh? Guess I overdid that one. (*Cues: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines - Dangerous Places Combat*) Shadow equipped her Blue Moon Blade, while Karai slowly stood back up, with heavy bruises. ' ''Karai: ' ''*Coughs* Ugh... not... bad. Now its my turn. Karai quickly threw shurikens at Shadow. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Predictable. Shadow slices off the projectiles with her blade. ' ''Shadow: ' ''You should have ended me when you had the chance... Huh? What!? Caught surprised by Karai's agility, Shadow was too late to react as Karai precisely plunged her blade deep into Shadow's vulnerable side. Shadow coughs blood. ' ''Karai: ' ''Exactly. Karai remove her blade from Shadow's side. The Heylin warrior staggers as she wobbles back and kneel on the ground, using her sword as leverage to avoid falling over. Shadow feels her wound. ' ''Karai: ' ''I was taking it easy on you. But that's about to change now. Karai healed her bruises through shedding. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* I believed we have more in common than you think... ' ''Karai: ' ''Oh? Haven't see the resemblance. Karai grips the handle of her blade with both hands tightly. ' ''Shadow: ' ''I don't suppose we could work this out? ' ''Karai: ' ''If you won't be silent... then I will silenced you! ' ''Shadow: ' ''I guess that's a no then? A shame... Karai attempts to finish off her opponent. But was surprise as her blade was caught by her opponent's hair. ' ''Karai: ' ''(!) What in the!? ' ''Shadow: ' ''Don't just a book by its cover, kitten. Shadow swings her head around and tosses back Karai a couple of meters. ' ''Karai: ' ''This night just keeps getting better and better... With blade in hand, Karai lunges back at her opponent. Shadow got back up, quickly grabs her glowing sword and deflected Karai's blade. The sheer force behind Shadow's swing, shattered Karai's blade in two. ' ''Karai: ' ''No... way! Shadow delivers a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking Karai back into a lightpost. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Medusa Comb! Shadow unleashes a strand from the Medusa Comb which entangles on Karai, constricting her to the street lamp post. ' ''Karai: ' ''(Struggling) What heck is this!? ' ''Shadow: ' ''Don't bother, kitten. The more you struggle, the more tighter it becomes. *Evil Cackle* Shadow switches back to her Blue Moon Blade again. ' ''Shadow: ' ''I'm going to enjoy shredding you to pieces... As Shadow was about to lay her blade on Karai. (*Cues: Heavenly Sword - Bohan the Raven King*) ' ''Karai: ' ''(Time to play dirty!) Never! Karai suddenly became paler and her pupils change. She growls at Shadow. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Huh? Karai suddenly spits venom to Shadow's face. Caught off guard, Shadow was blinded by the venom as she drops her blade and thrashes about. ' ''Shadow: ' ''Ugh! You repulsive snake! Karai turned into a white serpent and managed to slipped through the strand. Serpent Karai uses her elongated snake hands and bit the thrashing Shadow in the face. ' ''Shadow: ' ''UGH!! Shadow kneeled as Serpent Karai slithers and coils around at her. ' ''Shadow: ' ''(Struggling) *Growls* ' ''Serpent Karai: ' ''*Growls* Serpent Karai growls back at Shadow, and surprisingly smooches her after. ' ''Shadow: ' ''(MMMMMNNNGG!!!) After the kiss, Serpent Karai let's go of her hold on Shadow and smacks her with her tail. Shadow was knocked over a few meters. ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Grunts* Ugh... Serpent Karai glances back at Shadow's weapon. Shadow slowly got back up and struggles standing. ' ''Shadow: ' ''What did you... do!? Karai reverted back into her human form with the Blue Moon Blade in hand, as she walked towards and converses with her opponent. ' ''Karai: ' ''Your'e right. We have more in common than you think... ' ''Shadow: ' ''*Growls* ' ''Karai: ' ''How are feeling? Weak? Nausious? Dizzy? Shadow struggles from falling over. ' ''Shadow: ' ''(Weakened) Ugh... That kiss earlier... What have you... done to me!? Cocky, Karai licked her lips and smiled devilishly. ' ''Karai: ' ''Poison. Works everytime... ' ''Shadow: ' ''You dirty good for nothing bi---'' Karai cuts-off Shadow in mid-sentence. ' Karai: ' ''---Its over. Your'e finished! Without remorse, Karai swiftly slices Shadow's head off, severing it from the body as it rolled over to Karai's feet, as latter stepped on it. ' ''Karai: ' ''This might be useful. Karai picked up the Medusa Comb from Shadow's hair and puts the comb in her pocket. Karai gazes at the moon. ' ''Karai: ' ''Man, what a night... K.O! Karai is seen back at her headquarters showing off her new trinkets to her clan with her best friend, Shini, playing with Medusa Comb. While Shadow's decapitated body and head, were swallowed up by the creeping darkness. Results (*Cues:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows - Combat 08*) Boomstick: O.M.G... That was wild and stimulating at the same time... I liked it! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close match to decide. As both combatants are experts in their line of field, and are deadly in their own right. Boomstick: With Shadow's martial arts prowess and uncanny abilities, against Karai's ninja precision and concealed capabilites, this fight could go either way. But the difference shines with their unpredictable hidden talents. Wiz: Shadow is immensely stronger and faster than Karai, and could certainly overwhelmed her in the long run if given the chance. Boomstick: Although Karai is capable taking down large mutants twice her size, its still pales in contrast to what Shadow is capable of with her raw strength. And as quickfooted as Karai is, Shadow has no problem keeping up with her due to her own extraordinary speed. And Shadow has shown capable of appearing right besides her opponent in an instant, right after they dodge her sword, and is even fast enough to run on freaking water! Way more impressive than Karai have ever showned. Wiz: However, Karai is able to keep her pace due to being more agile and having more focus than her opponent. Sure, Shadow is quicker and is no stranger to flexibility, reaction, and sharpness either, but with Karai's evasiveness and her quick thinking, even the playing field. Boomstick: And Karai's endurance and combat experience also gave her the edge. I mean, she was able to endured and survived Super Shredder's attacks, and still continues the fight. Karai also battled mutants and other whatnots, on a daily basis who have strange abilities. So, fighting Shadow is no different to her. Wiz: As both combatants wore--- Boomstick: ---thick and tight clothing... Wiz: ...and with light armor attached on them. Shadow claimed this category. Boomstick: Shadow is tough enough already due to her superhuman genes. And by wearing armor, it further boosts her durability, allowing her to withstand and take punishment from her opponent with no severe afflictions. She's one tough cookie. Wiz: Shadow's arsenal also trumps Karai. And her better senses let's her have the edge in awareness, easily predicting her opponent's strikes, and even her nimbleness. Boomstick: Yeah. Even in stealth, Shadow beats Karai. As shown when she nimbly sneaked pass through the Xiaolin Warriors without them sensing her presence like a shadow! And all of them have far superior senses than an ordinary person. Wiz: Right. She also dominates in close quarters combat, though, Karai is capable of holding out her own due to her extreme training, combined with her skills, and ingenuity. Boomstick: Also, Karai's healing is a factor. Wiz: Uh, what? Boomstick: Healing factor, Wiz. Come on, try to keep up. That ability of her's greatly soothes bruises and injuries inflicted upon her. Wiz: Indeed. In terms of their abilities, Shadow may have outclass Karai's. Shadow has the advantage in pinning and playing with her opponent by striking from the shadows. And her hair, and duplication ability, also aids her on the fight, greatly surprising her unaware adversary. Boomstick: But she isn't the only one with surprises though. Karai also got one up her sleeves! Wiz: When in dangerous situations, Karai makes it up for any superhuman foe she faces by risking and unveiling to them her mutant form. And it only takes one bite--- Boomstick: ---or a kiss... Wiz: ...from her mouth, hands, or snakes, to induced her deadly venom. Although the killing point takes time, the side effects assimilates in the body in seconds. Giving enough time for Karai to deal the killing blow. Boomstick: And the worst thing is, there's no medical antidote to cure that shit. Unless of course, if it's a healing mantra of sorts or otherworldly miracles. In which Shadow doesn't have any on her mystical mambo-jumbo. Wiz: A surprising close match to call. But with Karai's battle experience, expertise, and tactics, she was able to outmaneuver her opponent and go in for the kill. Boomstick: Once Karai sink her fangs in, its lights out for Shadow. Wiz: The winner is Karai. Comparison Shadow * +Stronger * +Faster and Quicker * +More Durable * +Better Weapons * +Better Senses * +More Nimble * +Better Close Quarters Combat * +Better Abilities Karai * +More Agile & Flexible * +More Focus * +Smarter * +More Experience * +Better Endurance * +Better Training * +More Skilled * +Regeneration * +More Lethal Trivia * The connection between Shadow and Karai is that, both are agile and nimble warriors who took advantage of the dark, were both mentored by their master in the ways of combat, are femme fatale, are master infiltrators, are loyal partners and right hand women of their masters before betraying and cutting-ties their allegiance with them, fought robots, and lastly, have reptilian traits. * This was so far the most surprising close match in END BRINGER NYX'S battles. * The weird necklace Shen Gong Wu, was in fact the Lunar Locket. Who are you rooting for? Shadow Karai Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Stealth Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles